1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a pixel, an organic light emitting display including the pixel, and a driving method of the organic light emitting display.
2. Discussion
Various types of flat panel displays have been developed to reduce the weight and volume of conventional cathode ray tubes. For example, typical flat panel displays include: liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, electrophoretic displays, electrowetting displays, plasma displays, organic light emitting displays, and the like. Among these flat panel displays, organic light emitting displays are configured to display images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light emitting displays typically have a relatively fast response time and are usually driven to consume relatively lower amounts of power.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.